1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to frames formed from interlocking panels, and, more particularly, to a sandbox formed from interlocking panels.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Various patents disclose sandboxes and/or interlocking panels.
Pledge U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,791 discloses a collapsible sheet having a drawstring and peripheral vertical wall portions. The sheet forms a sandbox in an uncollapsed state.
Strickland U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,086 discloses a sandbox that may be adjusted to different heights.
Munro et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,331,147 discloses a sandbox having a cover. The sandbox includes vertical posts, and the cover may be mounted on the posts in spaced relation to the sandbox such that the cover may optionally form a roof.
Weeks U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,463 and Brand U.S. Pat. No. 6,174,116 disclose interlocking divider panels, which divide a cargo space into desired size compartments. The panels have opposed slots that interlock.
Reisman U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,197 discloses cardboard interlocking filler panels wherein the panels have opposed slots. The interlocked cardboard panels may be used to stuff a backpack, purse, or other similar item for display purposes.